


Missing You

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, they're both in Australia, filming different projects and hoping to meet up again.</p><p>
  <i>Ryan hasn't been this nervous about ringing someone since school. With the hours and hours he's had to consider it, now his stomach is all tied up in knots. He hates the upheaval he feels every time he thinks about Sam, wishes for the obsessive certainty he felt when he was actually with the man.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.
> 
> Feedback is absolutely welcome and adored.

It's been almost a week. Almost a week since those mind-blowing few days - and nights - with Sam in California. In the time since, Ryan has flown in to Sydney, slept off his jet-lag, and started work on his new film. But he's been thinking about Sam the whole time. Wondering about the time spent with him, the things Sam taught him about himself. Wondering if there's more.

In his trailer taking a quiet lunch break, Ryan decides he's finally taken long enough -- the fascination hasn't dimmed at all with time and distance. If anything, it's gotten stronger. He can only hope Sam feels the same way.

He digs his cell phone out of his pocket and dials.

Waiting for his next scene, Sam's leaning back in the front seat of his character's jeep, his feet up on the dash, radio quietly playing some golden-oldies. "Yeah?" he murmurs, bringing his phone up to his ear, his eyes still closed, the sun too harsh to open them without his sunglasses, which he seems to have misplaced.

"Hey." Ryan's lips immediately curve into a smile. "It's Ryan. Kwanten," he adds, just in case. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah." Sam smiles and shakes his head even though Ryan can't see it. "I was just chilling out between scenes." His smile widens. "It's good to hear your voice. How're things going?"

"Good. Really good," Ryan answers, looking around at his nondescript trailer. "I'm settled in Sydney, started filming. Pretending to hook up with a different actress every day, you know how it is." It's been weird thinking of Sam while working on sex scenes.

"Yeah, I do," Sam says, going out of his way to leer at a couple of pretty extras as they pass by in their bikinis. "You thinking of coming out soon?"

Ryan raises an eyebrow. "No, I'm pretty sure I'll be in this closet until I die," he jokes -- one of those jokes that, at its heart, really isn't funny. "Or, did you mean to visit?"

Sam laughs. "I meant to visit but that's funny." Although the truth of it sucks hugely for any future between them.

"Four weeks, if everything runs to plan. Then I'm due in San Francisco for a film with Christopher Plummer, but I've got like two weeks off in there first." Ryan pushes the remains of his lunch away. "Where are you staying? Are you in a hotel?" he asks, already wondering how quiet he'll have to be... Damn, his mind just goes there so fast.

"Nope. They have us all in these little beach houses," Sam says, grinning widely. "And I've got my own."

"Oh, that's amazing," Ryan breathes, picturing it. Living right on the beach, near one of the best surfing spots in the world, the sound of crashing waves lulling him to sleep every night... and Sam. "Okay, maybe I can make it three and a half weeks," he teases, his smile in his voice. "But isn't the water freezing right now?"

"You need a wetsuit," Sam allows, thinking this is going to be the slowest three and a half weeks ever, "but I have an extra if you need it. It's about 19-20."

"Whoa." Ryan shivers. "I guess we'll have to figure out some way to warm up." He drops his head into his hand, grinning and shaking his head at how fucking obvious he is.

"Oh, I think I have plenty of ideas for that," Sam says, wondering how many of them would freak Ryan right the fuck out.

"Yeah, you're creative. I've noticed that." Memory flushes through Ryan, and he feels his cock start to swell. _Damn it_.

Sam grins and nods as one of the extras passes by again, smiling at him over her shoulder. "You need to call me when I'm not on set. I'll show you how creative I can be over the phone."

"Really? When will you be done on set?" Ryan presses his hand against the ridge of his erection with a soft sigh. "I mean, I'm gonna go beat off now, but I'm sure I'll be curious again later."

"I should be home by nine," Sam says, glancing at his watch. "If everything holds here. What about you? What's your schedule like?" he asks, not wanting Ryan to go yet even if it means thinking about him jacking off where he is.

"We're supposed to be done by seven-thirty today, and then I need to go run, so... yeah. I'll call you?"

"Yeah. Sounds good," Sam says, sitting up as Myles's P.A. appears, motioning him back to work. "I'll talk to you then."

"Cool." Ryan hears the click of the line on Sam's end - not that he was _waiting_ for it, he just hadn't happened to have hung up yet - and bites his lip, deep in thought.

But deep thoughts never got anyone off, so after a quick glance at his watch, he locks the trailer door and pulls the blinds.

///

For once, Sam actually makes it home earlier than planned. With at least half an hour until Ryan calls again, he jumps in the shower and throws on a clean pair of shorts, grabs a sandwich and a beer and stretches out on the couch, phone by his side, eyes glued to the telly (and the clock) while he eats.

Ryan hasn't been this nervous about ringing someone since school. With the hours and hours he's had to consider it, now his stomach is all tied up in knots. He hates the upheaval he feels every time he thinks about Sam, wishes for the obsessive certainty he felt when he was actually with the man.

"Fuck," he mutters, checking the clock and figuring the time difference. He dials Sam.

Scooping up his phone, Sam slides his plate onto the coffee table and answers the call. "Hey," he says softly.

"Hey." Ryan tries to keep from grinding his teeth, and forces himself to sit down on the bed in his hotel room. "You made it through, all free and clear?"

"Yeah. We even finished up early. I managed to shower _and_ eat before you called." Sam smiles. God, he loves the sound of Ryan's voice. "What about you? Did you get in your run?"

"Yep. Twenty kilometers." Ryan drags a hand through his hair, trying to settle down. "I'm training for the Los Angeles marathon in March, so I'm trying to get in at least twenty a day. Some days it's easier than others."

"Twenty?" Holy shit. "I can imagine. Have you done a marathon before?" Sam asks, thinking Ryan's even more of a masochist than he thought.

"Oh yeah. I usually do triathlons - you know, more of a challenge - but the L.A. one is kind of a big deal, and I'll be in the city then anyway..." Ryan trails off, feeling oddly self-conscious. He doesn't really want to talk about himself. "So, um. You had a good day? Getting out early and all?"

"Yeah. We're having a blast. I've worked with most of these guys before, went to school with a couple of them, it's really cool," Sam says, smiling into the phone. "I've been thinking about you a lot though," he admits, biting at his lower lip.

That confession totally catches Ryan off guard, and it takes him a moment to recover. "Why, have you got a crush on me or something?" he teases lightly. "Or are you just getting nostalgic about my ass?"

"Mm. I'd have to say both," Sam replies, hoping he's not scaring Ryan away by admitting it.

 _Fuck_. "Um. Okay." Ryan swallows. "So do I need to make any arrangements other than my flight? Do you want me to stay with you?" It's what he's figured all along, but he feels like he should offer Sam the out, just in case he completely misunderstood the man.

Sam blinks, taken completely by surprise. "Of course I want you to stay with me," he says. "Ryan," Christ, "you do get that I want to keep seeing you, yeah?"

"Yeah, I do. I get that," Ryan answers, rubbing his hand against his thigh. "I just... I mean... you know, I don't know how much space you like. If you wanted to just fool around and then afterwards I'd go back to my hotel, you know?" He's silent for a taut moment. "But I'd rather stay with you."

"Good," Sam says. "Because if I'm inviting you into my bed, I want you there for the whole night." A small smile curving his lips as he adds, "Or at least until dawn."

"Dawn works." Ryan grins. God, it's finally going to be a proper holiday: relaxing, working out on the beach, cooking if he feels like it. Sex. On that note... "Thought of you when I jerked off today." Like that will be any big surprise.

"Yeah?" Sam grins. "What did you think about?" he asks, sliding one hand down to his thigh, within touching distance of his cock.

"Your dick in my ass." Ryan laughs. "Long story short." He chuckles again before adding a few details. "Thought about kneeling on the bed, holding onto the headboard, you covering me. Slamming into me."

A soft sound spills from Sam's mouth. Cross between a gasp and a groan. "Fuck. I can just see that," he says, hand slipping to rub over his crotch, over the growing bulge there. "Hands on your hips so tight I'm leaving marks, watching my cock drive into your hole."

"Mmm, fuck yes." Ryan tips his head back to rest against the sofa back, finally beginning to relax. "And you can lean in and bite me, mark my throat, too." Because he might as well make the most of his time off -- it'll be nice not having to worry about suspicious-looking bruises.

Now there's no doubt. It's an outright groan. "Throat, shoulders, back. Every inch I can get my teeth on," Sam promises, unzipping his jeans. "And I'll fuck so you hard, so many times, you'll feel it the whole time you're here."

Ryan sighs, catching that telltale sound of Sam's zipper. His own shorts are loose, and he slips his hand inside, closing around his cock. "You sure you'll have the energy?" he teases. "All those long days on set..." He slides his finger through a bead of precome with a soft gasp.

That gasp makes Sam's cock throb and he wraps his fingers around it, stroking slowly. "I _always_ have enough energy," he says, smiling. "But there's always cock rings - on me this time - if I don't."

"Yeah? Does that mean I get to come after _you_ with the scissors?" It's kind of funny to Ryan that he can laugh about it now; he was so freaked out at the time. But it sends a thrill rushing through his body, thinking about how Sam was so ready and willing to push his limits.

"Maybe," Sam allows with a soft laugh. "Or maybe I'll be patient and wait until my cock goes down."

"Right," Ryan replies, his voice heavily laden with doubt. "Because you seem like the patient type." He starts to rub the length of his prick, shivering a little at a sudden shock of pleasure.

"Oh I can be very patient," Sam tells him, liquid pearling at the tip of his cock. His thumb rubbed through it. "Like when you let me tie you down and mark every inch of you with my teeth? You'll be surprised at just how patient I can be."

Ryan's eyes slip shut and he swallows hard. Yeah, he can picture it. "Then what?" he whispers, lying back on the couch and kicking his feet up on the armrest. "I'm tied up, covered in bruises... You gonna fuck me 'till I scream?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, and this time, I'm going to let you come. Again and again until you're begging me to stop," he whispers, stroking a little harder, faster.

That whisper... it's wicked in Ryan's ear, and it lights him up. "Never tried that before," he confesses, dropping his hand to cup and tug at his balls. "You really think you can make me beg, though?"

"I know I can," Sam murmurs, thinking he already has, Ryan just probably wasn't aware of it.

Shit, that cocky confidence should sound smug -- but instead it's just fucking hot. "Do you reckon there's anything I can do to make _you_ beg?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah, probably," Sam says, slowing his strokes again. "Why? Do you want to?"

"Seems fair." And it seems to Ryan like it might put them more on even ground, although he suspects this need he feels might just be some personal issue. Something he needs to work out on his own. "Is that all right with you?"

Sam thinks about that for a moment, remembering how he responded to Ryan fucking him. "Yeah, I think so," he says with a smile. "But you'd have to honestly get me there. I'm not going to beg unless I'm feeling it."

"I can work with that." Ryan can try his damnedest anyway. And he fucking loves a challenge. "And, um." He swallows hard and begins to stroke himself off again before softly adding, "I want to rim you. Will you let me?"

"Fuck, yeah," Sam says, grinning widely, his orgasm slowly building already. "Have you ever used a plug?"

"A... what? No." _Why would I do that?_ Ryan wonders. "What... what for?" He's not horrified, really. Just baffled.

"You know what I mean, right? A butt plug?" Sam clarifies, making sure before he says anything else.

"Yeah, I figured that part out," Ryan murmurs dryly, although it really wasn't an unreasonable question. "I just... don't get it. Why would anyone wear one?" He pauses in his stroking, closing his hand tight around his cock.

"Because it's fucking hot and it feels good," Sam says, a small smile in his voice. Careful not to push too hard too soon. "I could put one in you and fuck your mouth at the same time. Or you could wear it around this place, right before I get home, and you'd be all open and ready for me."

"I'll think about it." And Ryan will -- that 'I'll try anything once' philosophy has served him well in the past. But he still doesn't get it, and wonders if it's one of those things you have to experience in order to fully understand. He steps off subject slightly, to something he's been pondering. "Do I need a safeword with you? Like you said that time, just say Sydney if I really want you to stop?" _Because 'no' is not a safeword. Right._

"It's probably a good idea if you want us to keep experimenting," Sam says, his hand stilling on his cock. Amused at the way they kept getting distracted by details. Really hot phone sex might have to wait until they've defined Ryan's boundaries a bit more.

"Okay." Ryan plays his fingertips over the head of his cock, just teasing himself. "Do you have a safeword?"

Sam laughs. "Yeah. Manowar."

"Hmm." Ryan considers that, a sly grin tugging at his lips. "And just what could get you to say manowar?"

"I don't know. I've never had to say it," Sam answers truthfully. "But I wouldn't hesitate if someone pushed me there or I had to safeword _for_ someone."

Ryan frowns in annoyance, but then his thoughts double back. "Wait. What?" he asks, feeling fully stupid. "Why would you safeword for someone else?"

"Because they refuse to," Sam says. "Sometimes a dominant needs to safeword for a sub when they're trying to push themselves too hard and might actually end up hurt."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. I could probably use someone to safeword for me when I'm working out sometimes," Ryan chuckles.

Sam laughs too. "Yeah. It's not supposed to be a competition. I don't want you trying to prove how hardcore you can be. If you need me to stop, you tell me to stop and the way you do that is to safeword, because even when we're having fun and you're enjoying what I'm doing, you still might be telling me no, so I need to know the difference."

Ryan makes a soft grumble of dissatisfaction. "I don't quit well," he says. "I'm sure that comes as a shock." But at least he _knows_ it's a fallibility.

"I know. We already talked about this," Sam says, "but it's not quitting. It's regrouping before you try another ascent," he explains. "It doesn't mean you can't try again or that next time you won't be able to handle more, but it's not quitting or failing, and I need to know you won't push yourself too far."

Dropping his hand from his cock entirely, Ryan considers. "I can't promise you that," he finally says. "I tend to push myself to injury when I'm riled up." More than a few instances come immediately to mind.

Sam nods. It's like playing with fire but he's too captivated by the flame to turn back. "Okay. Then I'll have to keep that in mind," he says.

"Okay," Ryan says softly. He runs his tongue over his upper lip. Then he glances at his watch and murmurs with regret, "I really need to go to bed soon. Have to be up in five hours."

"I promised you a dirty phone call," Sam says. "Do you still have a few minutes or should I call you tomorrow?"

"You're going to get dirty?" Ryan grins. "I can definitely make time for that." Fuck, yes.

"Okay. So. If you were here, I'd tie you to my bed and I'd get my mouth on you, lick and suck and bite at your throat, grind my cock against yours..."

"Mmm." Ryan shuts his eyes and pictures it, losing himself in the sexy timbre of Sam's voice. "Wrists and ankles both? Or just my arms?"

"Both," Sam says, lightly stroking his cock. "And then I'd work my way down, getting my teeth on every inch of you. Biting your nipples until they ache while I rub against you, pulling away every time you try to get more friction."

Ryan groans. "Fuck," he whispers. "You would, too." They had only a few days together, but he's got no doubt of that. He rubs his thumb over the head of his prick, gasping softly.

Sam chuckles, groaning softly at the sound of Ryan on the other end. "Yeah. And then I'd keep going, down your stomach, biting and sucking until the blood rises to the surface, your cock jerking against my throat, teasing around it, my breath on the head, tongue teasing out at the tip..."

 _Fuck_ yes. "Will I even be fit to leave the house?" Ryan asks, half-joking. Like he gives a shit, when Sam is spinning such an intoxicating erotic picture. He strokes faster, and manages to ask, "So what's in it for you?"

"Hearing you moan and whimper and cry out," Sam grins, hand moving a little faster on his cock. "And after I've licked and sucked and bitten at your cock and got you to cry out even more, got you to come once, I'll fuck you, hard, holding nothing back, and get you to come a second time."

Ryan moans under his breath. It pisses him off, but he can't hold the sound back. He's not even stroking himself anymore. Now he's pumping his hips on the couch, driving his cock into the tight circle of his fingers. "Shit," he grates out, hurtling towards the edge. "Sam!" He arches off the sofa with a wordless cry, coming hot all over his hand.

Fuck, yeah. Hearing Ryan come. Hearing his name cried out like that. It pushes Sam over the edge and he comes, lacing his fingers with hot heavy white.

Slowly Ryan begins to relax once more, though he's still breathing heavily. _Fuck_. He stares blearily up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of his pounding heart. "Jesus."

Sam grins, wiping his fingers on his shorts. "Was that dirty enough for you?"

Ryan huffs a soft laugh. "Good enough," he allows, like Sam didn't just rock his world over the fucking _phone_ , for god's sake. "Maybe next time I'll fuck myself with my fingers while you talk to me."

Sam groans. "Yes, please," he says with a smile. "So, what's the best time to call you? Same as tonight? Or do you want to call me?" The last thing he wants to do is let another week go by without talking to Ryan. Not when their connection at this distance is as strong as it was in person.

"Yeah, you can ring me," Ryan agrees, wiping his damp hand on the thigh of his jeans, then checks his watch again. "It's about one a.m. my time and I'm just getting tired. So anytime before this would probably be good." He's definitely going to sleep well tonight.

"Okay. I'll call you in a couple of days," Sam says, biting his lip to keep from saying anything more. Anything stupid. "Don't work too hard," he says instead.

"What are the odds?" Ryan snorts a laugh. "You too," he adds softly, and hangs up.

Sam sighs as the line goes dead. He's never been involved with another actor. Never wanted to be. Because actors are fucked and their schedules are fucked and two actors together, well... But he wants Ryan like he's never wanted anyone before. Ever. And so he's just going to have to fucking deal with the fact that it's almost another month before he can see Ryan again. Either that, or find some way to see him sooner.

[To chapter eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/284358)


End file.
